Tragic Past :Rozen Maiden Requeim
by snow undine
Summary: A tragic past of Rozen Maiden. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Past: Rozen Maiden's Requiem

From far, one can see a crowd having fun in a garden of a Greek-styled building. Most of these people were anxiously waiting for the main character of the day. It was Charmeur's birthday and her father purposely held up a party for her. When both of the father and daughter came out to greet the people, they applauded to them. It has been a while since Charmeur last had a smile on her face.

That night, Charmeur's father had gone to see the King on some confidential business. On the other hand, Charmeur stayed in the house after a long tiring day. She was arranging the dolls and stuffed bears which she has received for her birthday on her cabinet. Charmeur was enjoying herself until a flower petal fell right in front of her. It was spring but there weren't any plants or flowers in her house. She turned to her back and was surprised to see one of her dolls walking towards her. Her skin was fair, her eyes charming blue, her lips red and her hair was shining yellow with the rose petals falling around her. She had the appearance that was striking enough to a living human being. The doll continued walking towards Charmeur and stopped in front of her.

Charmeur gathered all her guts. "Who are you?" she stammered.

"I am Rozen Maiden…., the fifth doll … named Shinku. You, what is your name?" the doll replied. It seemed that the doll have its own consciousness and identity.

"I…," Before Charmeur could finish answering, a loud explosion rocked out. She rushed out from her room. Shinku followed behind. Out of horror, Charmeur saw a terrorist fighting with her father. She shouted to her father and this interrupted his concentration. The terrorist fired a gun and the bullet shot him.

At that time, Shinku inquired Charmeur.

"Human being, do you want to save that man? If you want to save him pledge loyalty upon me and give your proof to this ring". Finishing her words, she lifted her left hand. A ring bearing a rose appeared on her ring finger.

Charmeur was in a pretty kettle of fish. She neither answered nor moved.

"I repeat again, human being. Do you swear or do you not swear?"

Charmeur took a glance at her father. She feared that her beloved father would die. Without wasting time, she proceeded kissing the rose ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Tragic Past: Rozen Maiden's Requiem

I'm totally angry and frustrated to my family members. The fanfic I wrote before this one was deleted by my eldest bro and I need to write it all over again. And they kept using the computer and I can't use it to do this fic.

Anyway this is the 2nd chapter. Have fun!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 2

Charmeur proceeded kissing the rose ring. A warm red light shone out from the rose ring on Shinku's finger.

"You're a good girl," whispered Shinku.

"I'm sorry for awaking all of you. I need your help". Finishing her words, Shinku lifted her hands. Rose petals appeared from her hands and enter the dolls and stuffed bears in Charmeur's room. Charmeur was in a state of amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes. The awakened dolls went towards the terrorist and hold him behind. On the other hand, some stuffed bears were observed giving support to Charmeur's father. The terrorist was hesitating to fire.

"Give up and stop resisting. You have no chance against me," warned Shinku. After a couple of seconds of resistance, the terrorist jumped through the window beside him and escaped. Charmeur ran towards her father.

"Father, father! Are you alright? Father!" Charmeur called to her father with hopes that he will respond to her and say he's okay.

"Just a bullet won't kill him. Calm down, human," Shinku tries calm her new medium but with no success. She wondered how long has it been since she last used her powers. Shinku was in her deep thoughts but the voice of Charmeur interrupted her. The voice of Charmeur calling to her father was too much of a nuisance.

"For goodness sake, what a noisy servant," complained Shinku. She lifted her left hand. The rose ring shone in red light. That light engulfs Charmeur's father's wound. Charmeur once again was amazed by the power of Shinku. The wound healed instantly. Charmeur's father called out to Charmeur. Both of them were relieved that they were safe. Feeling a burning sensation on her left ring finger, Charmeur examined that particular finger. A ring bearing a rose. Her attention was immediately caught by the doll in red with blonde hair.

"Let me ask you once more. Answer me properly this time. Human being, what is your name?" inquired Shinku seriously. She'd probably annoyed by Charmeur with her attitude. Charmeur stared at Shinku's face.

"Rouge Charmeur Rose de Bijou Gemme,"

"Rouge Charmeur Rose de Bijou Gemme. And do you know of your position?"

"Yes. I kissed the ring. From now on, I am your servant." A mood of sullen aloofness took over Charmeur. To her, being a servant is to serve the master forever, unless the master cancels the contract.

"An interesting girl, you are. Well, for now, serve me my tea. And make sure it is hot enough," ordered Shinku as she moved on guiding herself around the room.

(End of Chapter 2)

I am trying to update my fic and start my next chapter. Too bad my schedule does not allow me to do so.

I'll try my best so review my story please!


	3. Chapter 3

Tragic Past: Rozen Maiden's Requiem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

Chapter 3

Shinku was looking out from the balcony of her medium's room. The wind caressed her face as her hair floated in the air as if an angel was enjoying the perspective of the earth from the heaven. The view of the garden was great and relaxing. Though Shinku didn't suffer from stress, the thoughts of defeating other Rozen Maiden to acquire their Rosa Mystica were putting Shinku in a dilemma.

She wondered to herself," How long do I have to wait till another Rozen Maiden would awaken? When will we be able to accomplish the Alice Game?"

Alice Game is a game to get the "Rosa Mystica". The loser has to give her Rosa Mystica to the winning doll and will become a doll that can't move and talk. The winner will acquire Rosa Mystica and will get closer to become Alice, the perfect doll in Father's heart. This is the fate given to Rozen Maiden.

Shinku called for her companion spirit, an artificial spirit named Hollie. The spirit appeared from Shinku's suitcase.

"Hollie, find out whether is there any other Rozen Maiden which have awake…" Before Shinku could finish her words, she noticed a sight which interrupted her conversation with the spirit. She noticed Charmeur leading a girl in violet through the garden.

"A guest?" she thought to herself. But this wasn't the main point. It was an unusual sight as the girl was wearing a ring bearing a rose on her left ring finger, a proof that the girl had made a contract with a Rozen Maiden.

"Interesting. Hollie, I'll need your help," said Shinku, making herself clear to the spirit. The spirit glowing in red flew through the garden and disappeared from Shinku's sight.

Then, Shinku headed for the dining room. She wanted to have her black tea. When she entered the room, a cat was sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. 'Suspicious'. Shinku lifted her stick and pointed it towards the cat. The cat opened its mouth, probably to yawn. Shinku was surprised to see her spring in the cat's mouth.

"No…no…NOOOOOOOO!" The pain and displeasure of seeing her own spring in the cat's mouth was overwhelming.

"How dare you, a cat, not only lay a finger upon my spring….You dare put my spring in your mouth? Unforgivable…I, the fifth doll of Rozen Maiden, Shinku will not forgive you…Not even Father would forgive you…" An obviously irritated Shinku released her rose petals. The rose petals pierced through the cat's collar belt, fur and made some scratches on the cat. The cat was surprised with the sudden attack and started to defend itself. It ran and jumped all around the dining room. It was a great fuss.

On the other hand, Charmeur who was entertaining her guest noticed the noise. She excused herself and went to look on what was actually happening. Charmeur opened the door and was shocked to see that the fur was shaved till it nearly became 'bald' and it was full with scratches. Charmeur quickly stopped Shinku from further injuring the cat. For a moment, Charmeur was stun. She couldn't imagine how her guest would react when she knows of this incident.

"Shinku, how could you do this to an innocent cat?" cried Charmeur, showing a worried face.

"Charmeur, how could you let a cat roam around the house? Do you know that it ended up with my spring in its mouth? To Rozen Maiden, this is a great humiliation!" beseeched Shinku. She was totally, deeply, madly, truthfully anger towards the cat.

"I trusted you, that you could think before you act…but this is too much to deceive my trust on you!" A tear dripped down Charmeur's cheek.

"If you didn't leave the cat to roam, this wouldn't have happened'" muttered Shinku.

"Shinku, please stop agitating me. You know that this is your fault!" mumbled Charmeur, afraid that her master would injure her. She realized that the doll wasn't a normal doll.

"What a rude servant you are. Don't you know of your stance?" sputtered Shinku.

"This cat is not a mere cat. It's the pet of one of the princess to the royal family who came for a visit to our residence today. I am responsible to anything that happens to the princess and her belongings," explained Charmeur.

"It is none of my business. What concerns me is that the filthy cat has my spring in its mouth!" replied Shinku.

"We can wash the spring later. Shinku, please heal this cat. I don't want to get my father into trouble," pleaded Charmeur.

"Do you want me waste my power on this cat. Stop joking around, Charmeur. I am the fifth doll of Rozen Maiden…."

'CHRIEKK' The sound of the door being opened.

"Did anything happened, Mademoiselle Charmeur?"

(End of Chapter 3)

Yes, you've got it. This is a scene from Rozen Maiden Traumend, the encounter of Shinku with a cat having her spring in her mouth.

**ATTENTION: PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING**. **YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.TQ.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tragic Past: Rozen Maiden's Requiem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

Chapter 4

"Did anything happened, Mademoiselle Charmeur?"

The voice that was heard when the door was opened left Charmeur flabbergasted. How could she let her guest see her cat in that state? What will happen if her guest finds out about Shinku? The guest entered the room and gaped at her.

"This…what happened?" asked the guest.

Out of fear, Charmeur stammered, "Princess Glace Vert Emeraude…my apologies…this…actually…" Charmeur didn't know what to answer the guest who is actually the royal princess. Would the princess accept her reason?

"My apologies. Princess Glace Vert Emeraude, it seems that your cat has aimlessly wandered here and…" The reluctance of continuing the story once again left Charmeur speechless. She couldn't gather enough guts to tell the fact.

All of a sudden, the princess laughed out loud. Fear and anxiety engulfed Charmeur and she was trembling. What did the princess have in her mind?

"Served you right. I told you repeatedly that you shouldn't behave as you like, didn't I?" teased the princess to the cat. Glace turns her attention to Charmeur. "It's okay, Mademoiselle Charmeur. I know that you're not to be blamed. Though this is a cat, it is as agile as a monkey," explains Princess Glace Vert Emeraude to the daughter of General Bijou Gemme, Rouge Charmeur Rose. Hearing that particular sentence, Charmeur felt relieved.

"But…who knows what will happen if this incident is to occur again?" threatened Glace. Charmeur nodded her head once. Shinku was definitely offended by the princess. The scene was annoying her as she's the master of Charmeur and the only one who can order her around is Shinku.

"You, you are the princess of this land? What a vulgar princess. Don't you know of your own stance? This girl has become my servant. The ring she wears is the proof of our relationship. You too have a ring, who is your master?" Shinku suddenly said to Glace.

Glace gave a bow to Shinku. "My, my, how impudent I was. I am the princess of this empire, Princess Glace Vert Emeraude. It is not an offence for the people to obey my words. After all, I'm the princess. The doll who made a contract with me is Suiseiseki, the third doll of Rozen Maiden. It's my pleasure to meet you here, o doll of Rozen Maiden. I should be heading back now. Please excuse me until we meet again."

**That night…**

Hollie had returned after accomplishing the order given by its master. It went straight towards its master and gave a report.

"I see. As I've expected, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are together. Suiseiseki's medium is the one I met this afternoon. While, Souseiseki's medium is Suiseiseki's medium's twin sister, Gelees Cafardeus Cristal," A sudden thought came across Shinku's mind. She thought of intending to give a greeting to her sisters. She jumped down from her chair and went towards the mirror she saw in the dining room that afternoon. As she moved on, Charmeur encountered Shinku. Charmeur inquired Shinku about her destination.

"I'm planning to give a visit to the princess' residence. Do you want to follow me?" explained Shinku.

"Princess' residence? What business do you have there?" wondered Charmeur.

"A greeting for someone there. If you're not coming along, I'll leave you behind," Shinku doesn't like to wait, it seemed.

"I'll pass for now. Father is back. I'll accompany him tonight," answered Charmeur with a smile on her face.

"Then, I'll be back in a while. Make sure my black tea is served when I return," Shinku disappeared through the mirror as she ended her words.

End of Chapter 4.

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING**. **YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER. ANY COMPLIMENTS OR CRITIQUES ARE WELCOMED. TQ.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tragic Past: Rozen Maiden's Requiem

I have returned to continue my story after a long stop! I apologize to everyone here who is waiting the next chapter. Thanks for the support all along. As I've stopped writing for quite a time, I have to apologize for any grammatical mistake or any errors. Once again, reviews are welcomed. Thank you very much!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

Chapter 5

"Father, are you tired? Do you want anything to drink? The princess gave me some tea from the neighboring country a few days ago. There are white, green, red, black, and Oolong teas as well as herbal, organic…,".Charmeur's tone gradually gone soft towards her papaya-faced father. She noticed that her beloved father no longer possess an emotion that she usually experience. The agonizing eyes of her father just give Charmeur a wreck in her heart. The situation lasted for a while which left the room in deep silence.

"Charmeur, are you happy?" the mid-aged general uttered, breaking the silence.

"As long as father is happy, Charmeur is happy".

General Bijou Gemme gave Charmeur a quick glance and replied her, "Charmeur, I'm tired already. I want to end my service to this kingdom. Let's find a small cottage at the countryside and live there. Your deceased mother too, has hoped for this kind of living style. You don't have to bear the frustrations nor any complaints from the princess. What do you think, Charmeur?"

"AS LONG AS I'M WITH FATHER, I WOULDN'T MIND WHERE I WOULD BE STAYING! …… Even if father is going to the edge of this world, I will follow father!" cried Charmeur.

Perhaps this was the first time General Bijou Gemme ever hear such determined words from his daughter. Immediately he knew and convinced that her daughter has had this thinking way for a long time.

"Your mother too, was a very determined person in spite of her shy personality. I suppose that if she didn't pass away due to that incident, she would be very happy to see you, grown up, becoming an elegant lady, day by day," Bijou Gemme told her daughter.

"Charmeur, I hope you will prepare yourself for the incoming future. If I were to resign, I will take the whole kingdom with me in exchange for the service I provided. An eye for an eye. The lost of your mother, I will have the royal family to pay for the misery we went through.

When Charmeur heard that phrase, a question came into her mind. Why would her father mention these all of a sudden? Her beloved father used to be a loyal general to the kingdom. He would sacrifice everything for the kingdom. Incoming future, what did the general mean? In Charmeur's heart, she clearly understand what he meant. It was war.

On the other hand, Shinku was greeting Suiseiseki upon reaching the princess' residence. Souseiseki, as the twin sister to Suiseuseki, accompanied her.

"It's been a while since we last met. Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, it seems that both of you are looking fine. Not to mention that your masters look fine as well. However, I wonder if their hearts look fine?" jabbered Shinku.

Suiseiseki ran towards her long parted sister and jumped onto her with intentions of hugging her. Both of them fell down.

"Shinku, I missed you-desu! Why didn't you come earlier? Do you know how that brat treated me?" exclaimed Suiseiseki.

"That brat?" asked Shinku.

"You don't know her, do you? The princess of this land," answered Souseiseki in place for her sister who was crying and unable to speak clearly.

"Ara, if you're speaking of the princess, I know her. This afternoon, I met her at my servant's residence. Suiseiseki, she's the one who contracted with you, isn't she? I have come today to discuss something about her," explained Shinku.

"It seems that your mouth has a lot to say as usual, hasn't it-desu? It's not like I've chosen that brat as my master-desu. When I'm awake, she had the ring on her finger-desu. What have happened before that, I have no idea-desu!" replied Suiseiseki.

"I see…That's weird. Actually, neither did I demand Hollie to find me a servant. As I've expected, someone is behind this," said Shinku. She continued, "Why not we lure that person to reveal her true self? It's been a long time since we've used our power. Besides, Alice Game will never start until all Rozen Maiden awakens."

"Shinku, what do you mean?" asked Souseiseki.

Shinku only gave the twin a smile to indicate her answer.

Chapter 5- The End

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE AUTHOR. ANY COMPLIMENTS OR CRITIQUES ARE WELCOMED.**


End file.
